Tooth and Nail
by route56
Summary: A package in Dubai results in Eli David asking Vance for a favor... He needs help from his daughter and her partner. 2nd story in a series - reading the first story is not required, but wouldn't hurt. Tiva setup.
1. Act 1

**A/N Addendum 11/1/12:**_ FYI, I changed the timeline of this story somewhat after the fact. Aside from some tweaks in the dialogue, the story has not otherwise changed significantly._

**A/N: **_I had the idea of this story after listening to the commentary for "Housekeeping" on the Season 9 DVD. Even Michael and Cote seem to be very warm to Tiva ;)_

_Also, this story follows up my previous short "If Something Should Happen," which is posted here on the Fanfiction website. If you haven't read it, it wouldn't hurt to do so before reading this story..._

_Standard "fan fiction" disclaimer. If I can't make any money off of this, the least I could expect is a little feedback._

* * *

Officers Malachi Ben-Gidon and Liat Tuvia had arrived in Dubai to meet with a contact, who indicated that they had important information. They had arranged a 'dead drop' in the Main lobby of the Burj al Arab hotel. While Liat sought out the dead drop, Malachi checked in at the front desk. "Reservation for Thomas Spencer." He showed the clerk a British Passport with his alias.

"Yes, Mr. Spencer, here is your key," the clerk responded as he showed 'Thomas Spencer' the floor and location on his suite. "We hope you enjoy your stay."

As Malachi headed toward the lift, his partner caught up to him. "Did you find the package."

"Yes," Liat answered.

As they entered their suite, they opened the package. Inside was a flash drive. They took out their laptop computer and connected the device. The flash drive contained numerous pictures, nearly all of them of fellow members of Mossad, and many of them have been shown to be killed.

After looking through the pictures and identifying everyone that had been depicted, the Israeli partners opened the enclosed document. The same message had been written in Arabic, Farsi, Hebrew, French, Spanish, and English. Upon reading the message, Malachi used his encrypted satellite phone to make a call. "Director," he stated as the person on the other line answered. "We have a problem."

* * *

For some time, DC's number one NCIS Major Case Response Team, led by Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had a familial bond. In the past two months, that bond has grown stronger and has expanded. During a murder/robbery investigation, Gibbs found out that the adopted daughter of the victim, Catherine "C. J." McCoy, was his biological daughter. C. J.'s father willed custody of his girl to his friends Jacob and Allison White. After the team discovered the connection, the White family encouraged the team to keep in touch. While murders, mysteries, and other cases still took a lot of the team's time, they did find time to come together. For Thanksgiving and Christmas, the members of this ragtag family visited their other friends and relatives. They all had decided to get together on December 9th. For the party, the Whites insisted on hosting.

Allison prepared a crock pot full of dip for Sunday football, along with plenty of tortilla chips. During the night game, Tony, C. J., Ziva, and Tessa gathered at the pool table for a round of eight-ball. Tony had just finished setting up the object balls and had pulled the rack. "Your turn to break," he called out to his partner. C. J. smiled knowingly and placed the white cue ball in position for her break shot. The young redhead's shot hit cleanly, scattering the balls, and placing the 1 and 7 in opposite corner pockets. "Excellent, C. J," Tony stated as he gave her a high five.

"Thanks," C. J. replied, "my dad taught me."

"He wouldn't have picked up the nickname 'Slim' anywhere," DiNozzo replied as he prepared to follow up his teammate's shot.

"No, but I _do_ get the Jim Croce reference." C. J.'s adopted father's name was William, but like the character in the song, he was from the southern part of Alabama. "Everyone called him 'Bill,' but he was someone who you didn't want to mess around with."

"Neither is you other father," Tony stated. "I've seen suspects tremble upon the simple gaze of the steely blue eyes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he continued as he took his shot. The cue ball steered to the right of his target, going into the side pocket.

Ziva chuckled when Tony scratched. "I think you need to work on your pool skills." She turned to _her_ partner, "Tessa, you're up." While Tessa White was not as experienced as her best friend and foster sister in Pool, she was a decent casual player herself. She immediately targeted and pocketed the 10 ball. "Nice Shot!" Ziva noted.

Tessa high-fived her partner. Tessa had given Ziva a clean shot of the 9 ball, and Ziva was able to pocket the 9, and give Tessa a clean shot of the 11. "Boo, yah!" Tessa exclaimed.

While the kids continued their round of eight-Ball, their mother was cleaning up dinner in the kitchen with help from Abby. "The only thing I was worried about," Allison commented, "with Gibbs being part of his daughter's life was that Tessa would be left out."

"Trust me," Abby answered, "There's no way either girl would be unloved by _this_ family. C. J. actually favors Tony, and it looks like Tessa has formed a bond with Ziva."

"I've noticed that, too," Mrs. White noted. "I also noticed that your friends have this sort of personal chemistry between them. Do you know if they're in a relationship outside of work."

"Not that I know of," Abby remarked, "but no one on the team would be surprised if it did happen."

* * *

Monday morning came quickly for NCIS Director Leon Vance. He was going over some paperwork when his personal cell phone rang. "This is Vance," he stated.

"Leon," a familiar voice on the other end of the line replied, "I need a favor from you."

Meanwhile, in the bullpen, Ziva and Tony traded barbs about the previous night's pool game. "Come on, Ziva, even the best pool players scratch sometimes, it's part of the game."

"Last night, you looked like an amateur instead of a pool bear."

"It's 'pool _shark_' David. Besides, we were all there to have a good time. You did enjoy yourself with your mini-ninja, right?"

"Of course," Ziva answered, giving a coy grin, "especially since we defeated you in both games."

Before Tony could say another word, his desk phone rang. "DiNozzo," he answered. He listened to the person on the other end before continuing, "sure thing, Director, we'll be right up."

"What did Director Vance want?" Ziva inquired.

"Us," DiNozzo answered.

* * *

***foof***

_I think you can guess who's asking Vance for a favor. What does he need, and what is Tony and Ziva's role in this? What was the message in the Dubai package? What will they tell their "little sisters?"_


	2. Act 2

_Standard "Fan Fiction" disclaimer. I am not a professional writer, though I do know someone who is a show-runner for a show currently airing on CBS._

* * *

As soon as Ziva and Tony entered the director's office, Vance motioned to them to have a seat at the conference table. Once they were seated, the director sat at the head of the table before reaching under the table for a concealed button. The windows were immediately covered with an opaque metallic shield, and the doors were sealed off. "This must be big if you're giving us the Cone of Silence treatment," Tony remarked.

"Officially, the two of you will be joining the NCIS task force in Tel Aviv."

"Obviously, my father is asking a favor from you," Ziva noted.

"As you know, tensions between Isreal and Hamas have gotten hot lately. Mossad had sent several agents undercover in Gaza. They have lost contact with all of them. Recently, someone told Mossad that they had information concerning their operatives. They dead-dropped the information via a flash drive. The flash drive containing pictures of most of the operatives, most of them killed. Eli now believes, and is operating under the assumption, that that there is a leak in Mossad."

"Does he have an idea who might be the leak?" DiNozzo inquired.

"From what I could tell, I don't think so. If he did, I doubt he would have called me. Your task is to identify the leak, and plug it."

"Why did you choose us for this assignment?" Ziva asked.

"_I_ didn't. Your father specifically asked for you _and_ DiNozzo. Despite your rocky relationship with him, he still trusts you. He also knew that you needed a partner you can trust with your life and, despite past animosity, he knows that Tony is the only one that fits the bill."

"It's nice to know that Eli at least realizes that you trust me, Ziva," Tony remarked.

"I also want you to know that you will not be going into this op blind. Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer will be briefed this afternoon. They will be processing the flash drive, and provide you with any assistance you might need. Your flight for Tel Aviv is at 0300 tomorrow, so take the rest of the day to pack and get your personal affairs in order. Any questions for me?"

"No, director, though we may have some for Director David when we arrive tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm sure you will. Now, get out of here," Vance said as he took his office out of SCIF mode.

* * *

Tony and Ziva said goodbye to Gibbs and McGee, informing them that Vance would explain the situation to them, then left to pack. They both agreed that they needed to at least tell C. J. and Tessa that they were going to be gone for a while, so they agreed to meet after the girls got out of school.

The adult partners met with Allison and the kids at a park near the White's home, "Hey, C. J., little ninja," Tony said to the girls.

"Hey," C. J. replied, "what's up."

"You know that we sometimes have a dangerous job," Tony began. "Well, Ziva and I have been asked to take a _particularly _dangerous assignment. We're going to be out of town for a while, and we don't know when we'll be coming back."

The girls understood the situation, even if their mentors couldn't explain much. "Tony," Tessa inquired, "will you keep an eye on Ziva for me?"

"To be honest, I think Ziva will have to keep an eye on me," Tony replied.

"Kinda like how she beat you at eight-ball," C. J. remarked. "Do you guys have enough time to come to Tessa's recital tonight?"

Even though they needed to get to bed early, Ziva knew from her personal experience how it felt when her father missed her performances. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

As Tessa performed her number, she scanned the audience. She spotted C. J.'s red hair immediately. She looked to her left and spotted her parents. _I knew they would be here_, she thought before glancing to the right. Next to C. J. sat Tony. _If he came, then Ziva had better be there._ Her suspicious were confirmed as she looked at the petite brown-eyed brunette next to Tony. She also noticed that her hands were interlocked with her partner's.

After the recital was over, Tessa ran to her family with open arms. "Ziva!" she exclaimed as her big sister knelt down to receive a hug and provide feedback on her routine.

"I know Ziva's her favorite," C. J. noted to Tony, "but I'm glad you came along, too. I would have thought that you would need some time apart before you leave tomorrow."

"I couldn't resist those baby blues," Tony remarked. "This is the last time I'll see you in a while. Just do me a favor, keep your fathers in line."

"I will, if you and Ziva promise to come back in one piece. My mom and dad _can_ wait to see you."

* * *

Tony and Ziva each went home and went to bed right away after coming home from Tessa's recital. At 0200, a US government SUV was waiting outside their respective doors to take them to Joint Base Andrews, where a Navy Gulfstream was waiting to take them to Tel Aviv.

It was early evening when the plane landed in Tel Aviv. A pair of agents from the Tel Aviv detachment greeted the D.C. agents and escorted them to a waiting SUV, where they were taken to Mossad headquarters. The director of Mossad greeted his visitors personally. "Ziva, Agent DiNozzo," Eli stated, "Please, come with me." Tony and Ziva followed Eli into the Mossad's command center. There were two other agents already seated in the room, agents that the NCIS duo had met before. As Tony and Ziva sat down, Eli began to explain the situation. "A few days ago, we received word from a contact that she had information of utmost importance. Malachi and Liat went to Dubai to retrieve and analyze the information. Once they arrived, they picked up the package and examined it. When the realized what the message was, they contacted me."

"We were told about the photos, was there anything else in the package?" Tony inquired.

"Only one thing: a document" Malachi answered. "There was writing in several languages, but they were all the same message: 'We know you. We're coming for you.'"

"And just who are _they_," Ziva inquired.

"That is why you are here," Eli replied. "I can not and do not trust anyone inside Mossad besides Malachi and Liat, nor do I trust anyone else in Israel to investigate."

"Which is why you called your friend and counterpart at NCIS," Tony noted. "It sounds like this is a joint investigation. _Agent _David, since you are familiar with both organizations, I believe you are most qualified to lead."

"How very generous of you, Agent DiNozzo," Ziva answered. "Officer Ben-Gidon, what did you do with the physical package you received in Dubai?"

"Per the director's instructions," Malachi responded, "we hand-delivered it to the NCIS Dubai office, and instructed the special agent in charge to have it sent directly to Agent Gibbs in DC."

"Speaking of which," Ziva replied, "I think we'd better call him and let him know we made it."

"On it, boss." Tony stated as instructed Liat on how to contact MTAC in Washington.

Once the connection was established, the faces of Vance and Gibbs appeared on the main screen. "Director, Gibbs," Ziva stated. "as you can tell, we made it to Mossad in one piece."

"What's the situation?" Gibbs inquired.

"The only ones over here that know about this op are in this room," Ziva noted. "Until we find the source of the leak, no one is above suspicion. You should be receiving a package from Dubai. Have Abby and McGee run forensics on it."

"Eli," Vance added, "until we find your leak, I suggest you run your day to day operations as you normally would. If there is a mole in your agency, we don't want to spook him."

"I agree Leon," Eli replied. "_Shalom._" As the call ended, the Mossad director turned to his team. "I arranged two adjoining rooms at the Rothschild for you. Your cover will be as a pair of visiting married couples. It's getting late. Get some rest."

* * *

***foof***

_Will our key players in Tel Aviv get along? Will Tony and Ziva make it out of this op in one piece? Who will C. J. and __Tessa _turn to while their big brother and sister are gone? _Someone's gotta be the mole in Mossad, but who are they, and who do they work for? _


	3. Act 3

_You all know the drill. They don't call it "fan fiction" for nothing. _

* * *

Gibbs entered the forensics lab with his ever-present coffee and a Caf-POW for his favorite scientist. "What do you got, Abs?"

"I was able to get a partial off the casing of the flash drive that did not match either Officer Ben-Gidon or Officer Tuvia. I'm running it through the database that Director David provided."

"What about the contents of the flash drive?"

"It looks like she used a fresh flash drive. I looked for signs of deleted files, found _nothing_. The photos were taken by the same camera over the past month. There's no embedded location data, so I can't tell _where_ the photos were taken, but it's a good bet they weren't all taken in the same place." Before Abby could continue, the computer beeped to indicate that a fingerprint match had been found. "That's impossible," Abby noted as she saw the name of her match.

"Remember rules 3 and 8."

"Don't believe what you're told, and never take anything for granted. That will be on the docket first thing tomorrow," Abby answered, quoting both of the rules.

* * *

Tony, Ziva, Malachi, and Liat were driven from Mossad headquarters to the Rothschild Hotel in a black SUV from the Israeli Government's motor pool. As the made their way to the hotel, Tony spoke up, "I know the last time we worked together, things between us didn't exactly go smoothly."

"That was an understatement," Liat noted. "I bet you still wish you had video of our little kitten fight," she continued teasingly.

With Ziva, Tony would have corrected her. However, he decided to let this misplaced expression slide. "Ziva is not the only connection between NCIS and Mossad. Eli David and Leon Vance have been friends for over 20 years; Amsterdam was a career _maker_ for both of them. So, is in not too much to ask that we work together."

"I agree with Agent DiNozzo," Malachi replied. "For this operation to be successful, we will need to have each others back."

* * *

After spending much of the next day touring Tel Aviv with an enthusiastic American-born Italian in town, the couples had dinner at the Rothschild's on-site restaurant. As the waiters came to their table with dinner, Ziva received a phone call. She excused herself from the table to take the call. "So, I take it the two of you are still together personally," Tony noted.

"What, are you jealous," Liat teased. "Do you have something against teammates sleeping together."

"Me, no, but the boss man back in DC does," Tony responded. "I think it's because he was heartbroken when Jenny chose her career over him."

Malachi joined in with some advice. "I think our relationship has helped us more than it hurt us. Yes, we're both married to our job, much like the two of you. However, knowing your partner intimately, even if it's nothing serious, means you know your partner professionally."

Tony understood where his counterpart was coming from. Ever since Ziva became part of the NCIS team, they had complimented each other. "I think that bond between me and Ziva is just as strong, and probably a little more serious, despite the lack of sexual relations. I know I trust her with my life. I can't speak for her, but I'd be willing to bet she feels the same way."

Before they could continue their conversation about personal relationships, Ziva returned to the table. "That was Gibbs. He said they got a print off the flash drive. He didn't go into details, but he is having Abby run the print through the FBI and Interpol databases. He's hoping to get an ID on our informant by tomorrow morning."

* * *

McGee walked in to the lab to check on the progress with the fingerprint. "Hey, Abs, do we have anything new on our print?"

"Just got a hit," Abby answered. "The FBI database identifies the print as belonging to a Lauren Sloane. "She's from the small town of Lebo, Kansas. Went to the University of Kansas, majored in business and dance. She spent a few years teaching at a dance studio in Kansas before moving to Baltimore and starting a studio there."

"She looks familiar," Tim commented. "Pull up the security footage we got from the Burj al Arab." The hotel was forthcoming in providing their security video to the NCIS office in Dubai, who forwarded the footage to DC. "Okay, there's where Liat picked up the flash drive. Now rewind the feed." Tim and Abby kept their eyes on the drop spot while watching the reverse time-lapse. "Stop it right there." The video timestamp indicated that the dead drop occurred three hours prior to the recovery. Abby ran facial recognition between the photo of Lauren Sloane and the women in the video. The comparison came back positive. "What's a dance teacher from Baltimore doing making a dead drop in Dubai?"

"That's not all that's hinky about her," Abby stated, revealing the positive match from the Mossad database.

"Do you still have that aging program loaded?"

"I do."

"Let's see what happens when we age match the two photos."

* * *

Tony and Ziva managed to act like a married couple, albeit a slightly bickering couple, all the way from the restaurant to the room. Ziva had already unpacked a secure laptop provided by Director Vance. "Better guard that with your life," Tony teased, "and if someone shoots at you, you may as well use it as a shield." Ziva answered him by punching him in the shoulder before powering on the computer. There were no messages from Gibbs, McGee, or Abby concerning the op. "You do know it's nearing the end of their shift over there," Tony continued. "Until then, it's just you and me, sweet cheeks."

Ziva raised an eyebrow when she heard DiNozzo calling her by a pet name. "Are you trying to hit me?" Ziva inquired.

"That's hit _on_ you," Tony replied, "and we're supposed to be a married couple, are we not?"

"Are you not worried on what would happen if Gibbs found out we slept together?"

"You mean like what our Mossad counterparts are doing right now? Not really. The question is, do you trust me?"

Ziva took a minute to think about it before answering, "Yes, Tony."

"Than trust me now, it will be fine," Tony stated as he lifted Ziva and placed her into the bed.

* * *

McGee and Abby went up to the bullpen to advise Gibbs on their findings. "We confirmed that Lauren was the one who made the drop for our Israeli friends," Tim noted. "I searched her finances, nothing out of the ordinary. Her flight records indicate that she returned to Baltimore right after making the drop."

"Go pick her up," Gibbs instructed.

"There's just one other thing," Abby continued. "Remember the hit we got off of the Israeli database? Wedid an age-adjustedfacial comparison between the a known photo of the Israeli and the photo of Lauren. The facial recognition was a match. There's something hinky about Miss Lauren Sloane."

* * *

_As Ziva once told me_, Tony remembered, _Mossad operatives usually start their day at 0500__._ Tony decided to beat his 'work wife' to the punch. He got up at 0330 and removed the laptop from the room safe. He plugged it in and established as secure connection to the NCIS servers. Once the secure connection was set up, he logged in to his email. Sure enough, they managed to get a clean fingerprint. He read the email from Abby. _Holy Cow_, Tony thought, _this girl's got a dual identity__. _Fortunately, he had not prepared a cup of coffee, otherwise, he would have spit coffee all over the laptop. He hooked the laptop to the hotel-provided multifunction printer to print the photo of Lauren Sloane for his Israeli counterparts.

He knew that Ziva would be shocked by the picture.

* * *

***foof***

_Who is Lauren Sloane? Will she come clean to Agent Gibbs? What brought her from Kansas to Baltimore?_

_Did a little Google research for my writing. The Rothschild is an actual hotel in Tel Aviv. Their website describes the restaurant's offerings as a combination of "Italian dishes with Middle Eastern influences." That could very well describe Tiva as well ;)_


	4. Act 4

**A/N:** _I'm not a professional writer. I just do this for fun. And now, Act 4._

* * *

Gibbs and McGee arrived at Lauren's last known address. "Hello," she stated as she opened the door, "is there something I can help you with."

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, and this is Special Agent McGee. We're with NCIS. We're here about your recent visit to Dubai."

"I know, and I've been hoping that you would be the one to come, Agent Gibbs. I've read up on you. Please come in." Lauren led her guests to a couch in the living room, then went into the kitchen to prepare some coffee. She brought out a coffee pot for her guests and poured a cup for Gibbs, black, just as he liked it. "I know you're wondering why my fingerprints matched two different names. Obviously, I wasn't originally from Kansas. When I was 16, I met this lady by the name of Hetty Lange. Apparently, she was an old 'spook' in the intelligence business. She learned that I was being specifically targeted by Palestinian terrorists, apparently on a tip from someone _inside_ Mossad. For some reason, she felt the need to save me from this certain death. She deliberately made me miss my bus that day. Just after I would normally get on, the bus was destroyed in an attack. She then took me to the states, set me up with a foster family in Kansas, and established a new identity for me."

"Hetty Lange is now an Operations Manager in our Los Angeles office," McGee noted.

"I made some friends in the intelligence community." Lauren replied. "I got word from a friend indicating that the Palestinians had received information about Mossad operations. I paid him a visit in Dubai, glanced over the information, and knew that it needed to be shared with someone _very_ close to the top."

"Why didn't you contact Director David directly."

"Do you think my father would believe that his baby girl was alive?" she inquired. "I had to prove who I was, That's why I dead-dropped the drive to my father's most trusted team. I figured the bombshell would require him to call in a favor to your director. While my day job is as a dance teacher, I still know a few things about the spy business."

Gibbs and McGee were still shocked over the young woman's revelation. "Would you mind if we brought you to the Navy Yard, and confirm your story with Hetty?"

"I expected nothing less," the young woman replied.

* * *

Once again, the Tel Aviv team spent the day sightseeing while waiting for more information. Over lunch, Tony showed the team the photo of the woman they knew as Lauren Sloane, and of the suspicions the Washington team has about her true identity.

Late in the afternoon, Tony and Ziva walked together along the Mediterranean shoreline, hand in hand. "I cannot believe that, after all this time, she has possibly been alive and living in the US," Ziva noted to her best friend and confidant. "After seeing that photo, I am almost sure of it. It's something a sister knows."

Tony nodded in silent agreement. He knew that his technically minded brethren back in Washington had tweaked and tested the photo, and suspected what his partner all but knew in her heart. "If she is who we think she is, I wonder what she would think of us?"

"She would probably like you, Tony. You're witty and fun to be around, even if you can sometimes be a pain in the ass."

"Ziva David, are you actually admitting that you actually _like_ my company?"

The petite Israeli moved closer to her green-eyed Italian partner. "Right now, I couldn't think of a better person to be with."

* * *

Upon returning to the Navy Yard office, Gibbs and McGee escorted his guest directly to MTAC. McGee established a connection to the operations center in the Los Angeles office. The call was answered by a young woman that Gibbs was unfamiliar with. "_Hello?_" she asked.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs in Washington," Gibbs stated. "We need to speak to Hetty Lange. It's regarding a case we're working on."

"_I'll go get her,_" the young woman answered as she left the room.

A minute later, the woman returned, accompanied by a much older woman. "_Thank you, Miss Jones,_" the older woman stated. "_Agent Gibbs, how can I help you?_"

"I needed to double-check on something," Gibbs responded. "Do you know this young woman?"

Hetty observed the young brunette standing next to the senior agent. "_Yes, Agent Gibbs. I saved Tali David from a Palestinian suicide attack back in 2001. I gave her a new identity and placed her with a family stateside. She is a bright young woman, and I thought at the time her future was too promising to lose.__"_

_"Hetty," Tali stated, "__Whoever targeted that bus all those years ago may be back. A friend of mine had something he needed to share with me. I went to Dubai to pay him a visit. After reading the information that he provided, I knew that the info needed to go straight to my father, so we arranged a dead-drop._"

"Why didn't you come straight to me with the information? You do know that Director Vance and your father have a longstanding friendship."

"_I know. I just figured this was a better way of achieving the same results. As much as I am thankful to you for saving my life in Israel, I would like to reconnect with my family._"

Hetty nodded in acknowledgment. "Agent Gibbs, my office is at your disposal should you need anything."

"Actually, if you could stay on the line, we'll get Tel Aviv on."

* * *

Ziva and Tony were back in their hotel room, engaging in sexual foreplay, when the phone rang. The couple got back to business as Ziva answered. "Understood, aba," Ziva replied as she hung up. "Gibbs has something for us, we need to go back to Mossad for a video conference."

"We might want to freshen up," Tony noted. "Lest the boss suspect anything."

The couple quickly took turns showering and got dressed in comfortable work cloths. They met up with their Israeli counterparts in the front lobby. Late evening traffic was fortunately light, and they made it to Mossad headquarters in near record time. "I take it Ziva was driving," Eli commented as the four made their way to the operations room. Malachi and Liat nodded in acknowledgment.

Once in the operations room, Liat opened the connection with Washington. "Gibbs," Ziva stated, "what bring you to contact us?"

"_We were able to find our person of interest. She was very forthcoming._"

Talia David, also known as Lauren Sloane, stepped forward out of the shadows and into plain view of the Tel Aviv team. "Shalom, aba, _Ziva__._"

* * *

***foof***

_So... Ziva's sister was saved, and given a chance to live a 'normal' life, by none other than Henrietta Lange. Apparently, the Hamas suicide attack back in '01 was targeted to hurt Eli David. _

_Now, about the cover identity: I'm a native of Kansas - there isn't that much Navy/Marine activity out here, it's Army turf. (there used to be a Navy air presence out here, however). Tali's alias is 'borrowed' from an old college friend._

_I've got Acts 5 and 6 (this story is definitely going to be a 10-act story) in the can._


	5. Act 5

**A/D: This is a work of 'fan-fiction,' which means I don't get paid to write this...**

* * *

While the entire team suspected it, the fact that Talia was alive and had been living in the US under an assumed name still shocked the Israeli team. Eli showed little outward emotion, yet his eyes still got damp. Ziva, on the other hand, shed tears of joy. Tony was glad that Ziva was happy, but wrapped his arm around her in a consoling embrace anyway. Tali and Hetty re-told their story on how they met, and how Tali came to the States.

Once Tali and Hetty finished, Tony brought up the present. "We've still got someone trying to destroy Mossad from the inside, and we've been sitting around doing nothing."

"On the contrary, Agent DiNozzo," Tali answered, "You've gotten an all expenses paid tour of Tel Aviv with three of the best tour guides, and you have found _me_. There's something going on her much bigger than just a mole in Mossad. The fact that I was _targeted_ to be a victim of a suicide bombing indicates that someone has a vendetta against my father."

The others nodded in agreement as Liat stood up to offer a suggestion. "Opening the past may be a dangerous proposition; however, the past may hold the key to finding whoever is trying to burn Mossad."

"I'm sure that my father has more than his fair share of enemies, however, we could rule out enemies from the more recent past. We can open that can of worms tomorrow morning," Tali concluded. "In the meantime, I'm sure my sister has an _intimate_ encounter to get back to. I'll contact my friend before I go to bed tonight and arrange a meeting for you."

"Is your sister serious about you two sl–"

Gibbs's question was interrupted by a head slap by Tali. "Not much gets past me, Gibbs. I can see the beginning of something grand between those two. If you have any problem with those two together, I suggest you get over it fast." The entire team was still shock by Gibbs receiving a head-slap to question her. "I'll let you know more about your meet tomorrow morning."

* * *

Once back at the hotel, Tony and Ziva discussed the revelation that Tali was alive. "I'm not sure which is more amazing, the fact that you sister is alive, or that she had the gall to she head slap _Gibbs,_" Tony noted

"It's still a shock to me, too," Ziva responded. Tony pulled her up so that her eyes were level with his. Looking into her older partner's green eyes, she saw a longing for passion and untapped sexual energy. Seeing that look in his eyes made her cognizant of her own untapped passion. Remembering one of Tony's favorite movie characters, the Israeli assassin instinctively planted her lips upon his. After pulling away from the kiss, Ziva gave Tony a devilish grin, indicating that she had something special planned for him. She swiftly wrapped her legs around Tony's waist. "I seem to recall," Ziva noted, "that you always liked a good _squeeze_."

The feeling of Ziva's muscular legs constricting against his waist aroused Tony. _She definitively knows what I like_, he thought. With his partner still attached to him, Tony DiNozzo walked across the room to the front door. He opened the door slightly, hung the 'Do Not Disturb' tag on the front doorknob, then closed and dead-bolted the door before walking back to the bed, all while Ziva remained clinged to his torso. "I think I'm the luckiest man alive." Tony commented as he fell backwards onto the bed.

"I can tell," Ziva answered as she released her grip and gave her mate a sultry smile, "and that is definitely _not _your knee."

* * *

As Gibbs got ready to drive Tali home, he received a phone call. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Gibbs, this is Jacob. I was wondering if you could do us a favor. Allison and I had planned a night out together, and our babysitter just cancelled. We were wondering if you could come by and watch the kids for a while?_"

Tali had a keen sense of hearing, and was able to discern the other side of the conversation. She also wanted to spend more time with her sister's co-workers. "I don't have any classes scheduled for tomorrow, besides, I could still be of help on your case."

Gibbs acknowledged the response from his passenger. "I've got a guest tonight, but she says she would love to meet the kids. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Upon arrival at the White residence, Gibbs rang the doorbell. A look of relief was on Jacob's face when Jacob saw who was at the door. "Gibbs, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"The pleasure is all mine," Gibbs answered. As he entered the living room, he received a warm hug from his daughter. "Hey, Catherine."

"Hey, _aba_," C. J. replied.

Tali was surprised that the young redhead referred to Gibbs as 'father' in Hebrew. "Are you two related?"

"Catherine is my biological daughter," Gibbs explained. "Two months ago, her adoptive father was murdered. His Will gave custody of her to the Whites. We found out that she was mine soon after, and the Whites welcomed me into their home."

Tessa followed her sister out to greet Gibbs, she stopped when she noticed the young woman accompanying him. "Hi," she introduced herself, "I'm Tessa."

"Hello Tessa, My name is Talia. I'm Ziva's little sister."

"I thought Ziva said you were dead."

"Obviously, I am not. Someone upstairs decided to save me at the last minute. It's a long story," Tali noted. She noted the young brunette had a poise and grace that Tali looks for in her dance students. "Are you a dancer?"

"Yes, I am," Tessa answered. "I just had a recital on Monday. Ziva and Tony came to see me before they left."

Tali noted a spark in the young girl's eyes when she mentioned Ziva. "You really like her, don't you."

"Yeah, she's great to be around," Tessa noted. "When I grow up, I want to be a kick-ass ninja like her."

While Tali bonded with Tessa, Gibbs sat down with his daughter. "How are you doing in school."

"I'm on track for straight 'A's in all my classes this semester. I think Tessa's going to have a couple of 'B's, but Mr. and Mrs. White are still proud of our grades. I also did an extra credit book report on the new 'Deep Six' book." C. J. delivered a coy grin before delivering the rest of the story. "My classmates were shocked when I told them I was friends with Thom E. Gemcity."

Gibbs smiled at his daughter's remark. He knew that his team would definitely get a chuckle out of that. "I'll make sure McGee gives you a _very_ personal autograph."

* * *

***foof***

_So, I bring you a little diversion from the case, Tali meeting C. J. and Tessa, and, of course, some Tiva. Feedback, as always, is welcome and appreciated._


	6. Act 6

**A/N: **_Finally, I'm at a point where I can post Act 6. For those of you that have subscribed to my updates... you may want to go back over and re-read the story from Act 1. I've made some minor changes - notably, I moved up the timeline from January to December... and tweaked the dialogue as appropriate._

_There's a reason it's called "Fan Fiction..." We're not professionals, and we **will** try this at home. _

* * *

It was Friday morning in Tel Aviv. Ziva and Tony decided to shower together, then headed downstairs to the restaurant for breakfast. As they waited for their order, they began to talk. "Tony," Ziva admitted, "after last night, I only have one regret."

"What is that?" Tony inquired.

"We didn't do this sooner," Ziva responded with a coy grin. "I could always tell you found me attractive, despite all the taunting you give me in the office. I guess we were both worried about what would happen if we decided we weren't for each other."

"I've gone to the end of the Earth and back for you," Tony answered, "and I'll do it again in a heartbeat. I love you, sweet cheeks, and I would _never_ hurt you."

"I love you too, my little hairy butt. I will always have _your_ back, and if you ever hurt me, you'll have at least three people waiting to kill you." As Ziva reached across the table to kiss her partner, the waiter arrived with their breakfast.

As the couple began to eat, they turned back to business. Between intimate encounters with his partner, Tony thought about all she had been through before, and during, her time with NCIS. _What if_, Tony thought, _someone else was manipulating Ziva's life. _"I was thinking, whoever is after the great Eli David, they may have tried to use his family as the tool of his demise."

"How so?"

"Let's start with Ari. I'm sure that he knew from the start that he was being trained to be a mole in Hamas. But what made him want to turn on his father?"

"Ari said that he resented him for killing his mother."

"_But_ Mossad is an intelligence agency, and Eli wasn't even director when the attack happened. He might have known when they would occur, but he couldn't have ordered them. Do you know if Eli was in contact with Ari's mother back then?"

"I doubt that my father would have known when or where Ari's mother would be working."

"In order to insure that Ari's mother was killed, they would have had to make sure she was _there_ when the strike happened. With his mother gone, Ari changes from kind and protective big brother to cold and spiteful monster. Your father realizes that Ari had turned on him, and sends you stateside to clean up his mess. You were still loyal to your brother, until you realized what he had become. Now your relationship with Eli became strained. Which leaves us with Tali."

"Tali always had a kind heart. While my father had to hide his emotions, Tali wore them on her sleeve."

"Thus, Eli would be suspicious if someone had turned Tali against him. She had to be eliminated. With Tali out of the picture, Eli is broken-hearted, even if he doesn't show it. Two children are dead, and you have written him out of his life. For the _c__oup de grâce_, they let the Palestinian Resistance Front in on Eli's trip to Washington."

"They thought I would intentionally screw up, that I would let him die."

"That was the first thing that went wrong with their plan. Now, your relationship with your father has started to heal. The trap they spent a decade setting failed. Now, it's time for Plan 'Bravo.'"

"They leak information on Mossad operatives to Hamas, which uses the latest rocket attacks as a shield to kill Mossad officers. As Mossad ops start to fail, the blame would go straight to the director."

"The only thing is, back in '01, someone knew that Tail was targeted for assassination. They alert Hetty, Hetty saves Tali and moves her to Kansas, where she starts a new life. Fast forward to today: Tali gets a call from a friend. Her friend shows her pictures of Mossad operatives and a note revealing the fact that they are compromised. Tali reaches Malachi and arranges a dead drop. Dead drop is executed. Malachi sees the photos and contacts Eli. Eli contacts Vance; Vance calls us. We investigate and find the fingerprint. Fingerprint comes back to Tali _and_ her new identity. Gibbs checks it out. Not only do we know what they're up against, but Tali is back in play."

Ziva nodded in acknowledgment. In some respects, she knew her life had been manipulated. It was one of the reasons she left Mossad and became a naturalized US citizen. What was somewhat surprising was the fact that Tony had realized it might not have been her father pulling the strings. "Clearly you've given this some thought," she noted. "Last night must have been a very _stimulating_ experience for you."

* * *

The NCIS office in Dubai arranged a flight for Ziva and Tony, and reserved a room at the Burj al Arab. The duo arrived in Dubai and checked in three hours before their scheduled meeting. "I'm beginning to love this op. I get to stay in the best hotels, with the most beautiful woman to share it with."

Ziva moved in on her partner. Using what Tony called her 'Mossad ninja skills,' she pushed DiNozzo onto the bed. "We've got a couple of hours before the meeting," she noted.

Tony looked into her chocolate-brown eyes and saw a spark of passion in her that he hadn't seen before. "If we let it all out now," Tony replied, "Then we'll be too tired tonight." As he finished his remarks, he ran his fingers into Ziva long, wavy brown hair. "When I said I couldn't live without you, I meant every word."

"I know," Ziva answered as she kissed her partner.

* * *

After cuddling together for an hour and a half, they had showered and got dressed for the meeting. Ziva wore a sleeveless red dress, while Tony had a black pinstriped suit with a crisp white shirt and Navy blue tie. "Are you ready?" Tony asked his partner.

"As ready as I'll ever be, _hahebh shely_," Ziva answered.

Tony's eyes widened at Ziva's response. As they exited the hotel room door, he offered his arm. "_Mio amore_, you look absolutely stunning," he responded to Ziva's Hebrew with a little Italian.

* * *

***foof***

_You know, I'm not really sure if the paid writers have intended for Tony to know the truth about what happened between her, Gibbs, and Ari... I will assume that she confided in him about it off-screen sometime prior to this story. The implication also establishes a 'slow burn' between the two that ignited in Tel Aviv._

_Feedback, as always, is welcome._


	7. Act 7

_Okay, I finally got enough here to publish Act 7..._

* * *

They entered the hotel restaurant arm in arm and were brought to their contact's table. "Lauren told me to expect two NCIS agents. I did not know you would fly all the way from Washington."

"What do you know about the packet that you gave to her?" Ziva inquired.

"I know that it was directed towards Mossad director David, and that it was intended to be delivered to after the new year. Supposedly, by then, every Mossad operative in that packet would be killed or neutralized. As to who created the packet, I only know that he is Israeli."

"How can you be sure?" Tony asked.

"I am a linguist, I can identify a person's origins by how they speak," the contact stated. "Your accent is distinctly American," he pointed out to DiNozzo. "You came from 'old money,' yet went to school at a public university in the midwest. As for your companion, she is clearly Israeli, albeit slightly Americanized. She sounds a lot like Lauren. To be honest, it wouldn't surprise me if she was your sister." Ziva and Tony exchanged glances. Both were clearly intrigued by his accurate guessing of the relationship between her and the woman their contact knows as 'Lauren.' "My contact among the Palestinians gave me a recording of a conversation with your mole." He handed Ziva a new flash drive. "Perhaps somebody in Mossad can identify the voice. In the meantime, enjoy your dinner."

As their contact left, a waiter arrived and provided the couple with menus and took their drink orders. After the waiter left, they began to talk. "It's beginning to look more and more like this is a case of _personal_ animus towards your father," Tony opined.

"I agree," Ziva noted. "As you implied this morning, whoever is behind this is playing a long game."

"There is one other thing," Tony pointed out. "Someone else knew of this game, and gave us a shot of winning. You owe a debt of gratitude to whoever informed Hetty Lange about Tali."

Ziva acknowledged Tony with a smile as the waiter returned to take their orders.

* * *

Tali, Gibbs, and McGee gathered in the conference room to discuss what they knew. Gibbs reached under the conference room table to activate SCIF mode. "I think we need to put together a timeline of my father's life," Tali noted, "Where do we start?"

"Amsterdam, 1991." Gibbs replied.

"At the time," Tali stated, "My parents were separated, and my father was relieved of his duty. From what I remember, he went up to Amsterdam on his time off."

"Where he ran into a young recruit named Leon Vance," McGee noted. "They held off a Russian hit squad with homemade Claymores."

"It was supposed to be a suicide mission," Gibbs continued. "Leon was supposed to be sacrificed to advance Riley McAlister's career. Instead, Leon's stock rose,"

"I take it you're thinking there was, or _is_, someone in Mossad similar to this Agent McAlister. Someone who had sought the top chair, only to be sabotaged by my father's return to grace."

"McGee, bios of all Mossad agents from 1991 who are still alive."

"On it, boss." Tim searched through the Mossad database Eli had provided. "Here's everyone that were Mossad officers in '91." McGee brought up the results onto the main display.

"I don't recognize any of them," Tali answered. "However, my dad never brought his work home with him. This entry, however, is interesting. Tzachi Noir retired in 2000, about the time I noticed some changes in our family."

"What sort of changes?" Gibbs asked.

"Something changed with my brother. He became colder and more distant. Knowing what I know now, that was probably the point where he descended into the monster you encountered."

"He retired as a liaison to the IDF," Tim pointed out. "He would have known the details of any IDF action in Gaza, and could have arranged for the murder of Hasmia Haswari."

"Open up a line with LA," Tali instructed. "I want to get Hetty's thoughts." Tim promptly set up a video conference with Hetty in Los Angeles. "Hetty, we were going over who could possibly be the mole in Mossad. What do you know about a former Mossad officer named Tzachi Noir."

Hetty thought for a moment before responding. "Officer Noir was a good agent, but he had the air of an arrogant bastard," she noted. "If he had an animous toward Eli David, he _would_ be the kind that would stab him in the back."

"Thank you, Hetty," Tali concluded. "Gibbs, I think we've got ourselves a suspect."

"McGee, contact Eli, let him know what we got. Ziva and DiNozzo will be back there tomorrow afternoon." Gibbs de-activated SCIF mode and exited the room.

* * *

Tony and Ziva spent the evening in Dubai. Unlike the previous night of unbridled passion, the couple mainly conversed and cuddled. The next morning, they woke up together. "Good morning, sweet cheeks," Tony said to his partner.

"Tony, not now," Ziva answered, thinking that Tony was looking for sexual intimacy.

"We're on the first flight back to Tel Aviv," Tony stated. "It's time to get up, Ziva."

"Since you're awake already, you can take a shower. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay, but you better be out of this bed when I get out of the shower." Before heading to the bathroom, Tony gave Ziva a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Tony."

After Tony finished his shower, Ziva was out of bed as she assured her partner. She had logged on to the laptop to check her email. "Gibbs has a suspect for us. Malachi and Liat are going to pick him up. They're waiting for us in Tel Aviv."

"Well, in that case," Tony quipped, as he took the laptop from Ziva. "We'd better get going." As Ziva headed to the bathroom to take her shower, Tony began to pack his things. While packing, he pondered his relationship with Ziva. _I have to be honest with myself_, he thought, _I am _in love_ with Ziva David, and have been for a long time. E. J. knew it; Wendy knew it, why in hell did I not realize it sooner_.

Tony also realized the concerns he had with his relationship. First off, while Ziva clearly loved him, he wasn't sure if she was _in love_ with him. There's also concerns on how it would affect their working relationship.

Ziva interrupted his thoughts as she got out of her shower. "Something wrong, Tony?"

"No," DiNozzo replied.

Ziva looked directly into Tony's eyes. She could see the look of concern in him. "You're lying," Ziva noted, maintaining eye contact with her partner. "Is it about us?" Tony's eyes continue to betray him. "I think we've been trying to deny the fact that we are in love with each other for too long," she stated, breaking the tension between them.

Tony saw the gleam in Ziva's eyes that told him what she just said was genuine. "The chemistry between us is undeniable. Our partnership is going to change, whether we like it or not."

"For both our sakes, hopefully, it will be for the better."

* * *

***foof***

_Is Tzachi Noir really the mastermind, or did I just write in a red herring?_


	8. Act 8

**Double Disclaimer:**_ This story and original characters are mine. It may not be reproduced or duplicated, in whole or in part, without the express written permission of the author. [ is an authorized outlet for distribution of this story, along with my personal website]_

_This story is a work of "fan-fiction." NCIS is the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS Television. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no profit was made off it by the author. I do this for fun, not for a living._

___Feedback, as always, is welcome._

* * *

The return flight to Tel Aviv was uneventful. It gave Ziva and Tony more time to process their thoughts regarding both the case and the change in their relationship. Tony, in particular, gave his partner some space, which Ziva saw as unusual for him, as well as a signal of his emotional state.

It was all business when the returned to Mossad headquarters. Between the recording they received from Dubai and the brainstorming session in DC, the Tel Aviv team had been given enough data to take action. First, they listened to the recording provided by Tali's friend in Dubai. The conversation was in Arabic, meaning Tony had to get a 'Cliff's Notes' summary from his partner. "He's giving him the names and current assignments of Mossad operatives working near the Gaza border."

"His tone is calm and authoritative," Liat noted. "Clearly, if he is out for revenge against Director David, he is suppressing his outward emotions.

"No matter whose voice is on the recording, these operatives have been burned," Tony noted, "however, pulling them out opens a Catch-22."

"If we pull them out, he will know we're in on him," Malachi stated. "It could make the situation even more dangerous."

The ring of the operations room telephone interrupted their conversation. Liat answered and took a message. "That was a report from IDF. They found the body of one of our operatives. He was on the burn list."

Ziva quietly cursed to herself in Hebrew. _The carnage continues_, she thought. "Grab your gear," Ziva ordered. "It's our investigation!"

"Looks like you two will be receiving first-hand experience on investigating a murder scene," Tony quipped.

* * *

At the scene, Ziva took the lead. Tony showed his 'probies' the lay of the land. Malachi took photos while Liat sketched. "Definitely looks like a stabbing. Get some close-ups of these stab wounds."

"So, how are things between you and Ziva?" Malachi asked he he took the close-ups.

"It's very serious," Tony stated bluntly.

"You really do love each other."

"Yeah, I think it's something we've finally come to terms with." Tony noted. "I don't suppose we have any witnesses?"

"Liat is interviewing them. No offense, but IDF is a little wary of foreigners interviewing their personnel."

"It also doesn't help me that I don't know Hebrew," Tony quipped. "_Pero, yo hablo español muy bien._"

"That might help you in Mexico; here, not so much."

Liat approached the rest of the team with what she gathered in her witness interview. "They found the body an hour ago. They took his fingerprint. When it came back to Mossad, they contacted us.

"Anything else worth noting?" Tony asked.

"_Rigor_ hasn't set in yet," Ziva added. "There's also no blood pooling on the ground. It's clear that his body was dumped."

"Well, we've got the body, but I doubt Mossad has a morgue to put him in." Tony noted. "Nor do they have an M.E."

"I'm sure we could borrow a freezer, and of course, consult with Ducky," Ziva commented.

* * *

It was early morning in Washington when Gibbs heard a knock on his front door. He knew it wasn't anyone on his team – they all knew his door was always open. "Agent Gibbs," Tali said as Gibbs opened the door. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"My door is always open," Gibbs answered, "especially for family."

"I got a text message this morning," Tali stated. "It was from an Israeli number."

"What did it say?"

"'Hello Tali.'"

It went without saying that she told few people her real name, and the phone was registered to the name she assumed when she moved to the states. Gibbs immediately got onto his cell phone to call everyone in. "McGee, call Abby and meet me at the office. We need to trace a text message."

* * *

McGee and Abby quickly traced the originating number that sent the text message. It was a prepaid cell phone; however, the phone had a GPS chip.

"Boss," McGee stated, "We got a location on the phone."

"Where is it?" Gibbs inquired.

"Looks like the GPS has it in Netanya."

"That's just up the coast from Tel Aviv," Tali noted as Gibbs began to call Ziva's cell phone.

* * *

Ziva received the call from Gibbs regarding the text message that her sister had received, as well as the trace on the cell phone. The Tel Aviv team immediately dispatched to Netanya to find the phone, as well as the caller.

The coordinates Gibbs gave them led to a warehouse. The team checked the entrances. Ziva and Tony entered from the rear, while Malachi and Liat guarded the front. They followed the sounds of two people talking. "It's definitely Arabic," Ziva noted. "However, both of them are speaking with a Palestinian accent."

"Still, they can help lead us to Mr. Big," Tony noted. He radioed their backup regarding the situation while Ziva advanced on the Palestinians. "We got two suspects, both Palestinian. Move in." Ziva caught both suspects unaware. They tried to reach for their weapons, but instead they found themselves at the end of another gun. "I wouldn't try that, we've got a whole army surrounding the building." Tony boasted.

"I find that hard to believe," one of the suspects responded.

"Would you believe two of Mossad's best assassins?" Unlike when Don Adams pulled the 'would you believe' card, Tony's second boast was both truthful and plausible to the Palestinians.

"Really, Tony?" Ziva stated as Malachi and Liat moved in. As the Mossad operatives cuffed the Palestinians, Ziva and Tony searched the room. "I believe this is what we were looking for." Ziva looked through the text messages, and found the message sent to Tali.

"Congratulations, you just earned yourself a trip to Tel Aviv, where you'll be treated to an interrogation, American style. If you play nice, we may just drop you off in Tulkarem."

* * *

***foof***

_We haven't caught Mr. Big... yet. Don't worry, we still got two more acts to finish this off. Also, I need to setup a interrogation scene, I haven't done one yet. ;) _


	9. Act 9

_OK, here we go with Act 9... Standard fan-fiction disclaimers apply._

* * *

The Palestinian suspects were seated in adjacent interrogation rooms. Tony took on the older one, who knew enough English to fall for Tony's wise crack. "So, here's the deal. We know you've been given information on Mossad operatives in Palestinian territory from inside Mossad. We know who, and we know what his motives are. What about you, what do you get from this bargain."

"I get the pleasure of killing Mossad swine like you."

"Well, I know my partner thinks I'm a pig sometimes," Tony answered, "but, you see, I'm not Mossad. I'm just here helping a friend out."

"Ah, your partner must be Eli David's daughter. I should have killed her when I had the chance. Being made a martyr by your hand would have been a bonus."

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't get your chance to be with your 72 virgins. However, your friend in Mossad is playing you for his personal gain. He's only in it to bring Eli David down, and take his place as Mossad director. Once he's back on top, he'll be more than happy to turn the tables against you."

"It would still leave Mossad in a weakened position. Even if he stabbed me in the back, my people would still be able to strike against the Jewish infidels."

"We're not really interested in what you were planning. Though if I were your contact in Hamas, I'd assume that you've disclosed information to the Israelis. Plans will have to be canceled and/or changed. What we really want, however, is your source. He's got a much bigger target on his back than you do. Your friend has got the eyes of the United States Navy and Marine Corps trained upon him. This has nothing to do with you – this is a feud between two Israelis. You tell us where he is, and we won't let anyone know you were captured. The choice is yours."

In the observation room, Ziva and Liat were watching Tony grill the suspect. "Do you think Tony can break this guy?"

"This guy's a small fish," Ziva stated, "and Tony has interrogated bigger. He**'**s even stood up to the director questioning him."

"So, how are things going between the two of you?" Liat inquired. "Do not try to deny the fact that you two have been sleeping together."

"We are getting into a rhythm," Ziva answered with a straight face.

"How is in he bed?" Liat looked right into Ziva's eyes for a reaction. Although Ziva tried to keep a straight face, her eyes told Liat all she needed to know. "He must be pretty good."

"I did not say anything."

"No, but your eyes could not remain quiet. You were definitely turned on."

"Fine, Tony and I had _amazing_ sex, and I am _not_ sharing him with you."

"I know," Liat answered. "Ever since the two of you got back from Dubai, you two have clearly claimed each other."

Before Liat could say any more, Tony left the interrogation room and opened the door to observation. "He's singing like a canary," Tony stated. "Are you two ready for an extraction?"

* * *

Tony and Ziva contacted Gibbs to let him know about the extraction. Gibbs, McGee, and Tali helped oversee the plan from MTAC. "Ziver, do you read me?"

"_Loud and clear, Gibbs._"

"DiNozzo."

"_Five by five, boss. We're on the road as we speak._"

"Ziva driving?" Tali asked.

"_No, Liat is behind the wheel,_" Tony responded.

"Then you should be safe. I _do_ remember my sister's crazy driving."

"_I don't suppose you are a better driver,_" Ziva retorted.

"I learned how to drive in Kansas. The worst thing I had to deal with is a freeway full of crazy drivers." Gibbs shot Tali a glare that indicated 'Cut the small talk.' Tali promptly complied.

Once the Tel Aviv team arrived at the apartment complex where their target was located, Ziva and Tony walked down the block, using the chemistry that had developed between them to their advantage. The pair walked into the building, called the elevator, and hit the button for the top floor. In the elevator, the partners looked at each other with true longing. Ziva made the first move by wrapping her arms around Tony and delivering a deep kiss. "You're too good to me, sweet cheeks," Tony stated as the elevator dinged for their floor.

The DC team was able to get an infrared view of the building. "_Target is in the apartment,_" Gibbs stated.

"Roger that," Ziva answered. She continued to flirt with Tony as they got to their target's door. Once there, they began a full blown make-out session.

"_You're doing good,_" Gibbs noted.

"Just doing what comes natural," Tony responded.

"_Be ready_," Tali added. "_Target is heading your way._" On cue, an elderly gentleman opened the door and said something in Hebrew that the American field agent did not understand. "_He basically said 'Get a room.'_"

"I'm sorry to bother you. I just met this girl at the club. I don't know what got into me. She's simply amazing," As Tony distracted the gentleman, Ziva had exited his field of view and silently drew her weapon. "And she's also got her gun drawn at you. Anthony DiNozzo, US Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Our friends over at Mossad would like to speak to you."

* * *

The Mossad team returned to headquarters with their suspect, which they had identified as their initial suspect, Tzachi Noir. They brought him into an interrogation room, where he was grilled by Eli David _personally_.

During the middle of the interrogation, Tony entered the observation room. "Got his print off of the cell phone. How is he doing against the director?"

"His tone suggests that he absolutely hates Eli," Liat noted. "Eli, however, has maintained an authoritative tone. If there was bad blood between these two, it is definitely one-sided. His voice also matches the Israeli voice on our audio recording."

"He's admitted to being the mole, as well as manipulating Ari." Ziva stated as she continued to listen to the interrogation. "Tzachi also indicated that it wasn't just the director's chair he was coveting."

Tony did not have to think twice about what she meant. "Lost out on the job _and_ the girl. This guy's got some serious issues. There's only one question I'm sure Eli would be asking, How did he find out Tali was still alive?"

As if on cue, Eli asked Tzachi the question. Ziva listened intently to their suspect's reply. "He had arranged for the bombing, as we thought," Ziva stated. "_Ima_ found out and got a hold of Hetty. Soon after the bombing, he took her out."

Tony placed his hand on his partner's shoulder to comfort her as she began to cry. "It's over. He will never see the light of day again."

* * *

***foof***

_Okay, that takes care of the "crime" part of this case... so, Act 10 will be a sort of "Epilogue" to tie up loose ends, and deliver one last helping of Tiva._


	10. Act 10 - Epilogue

**A/N: **_We've got our man, now it's time for our Dynamic Duo to have some fun, and come home._

* * *

Monday morning in Washington, Tali showed up in the NCIS bullpen. "Hey, Tim," she called out.

"Hey," McGee replied. "What brings you here?"

"Now that we know who was targeting me back in Israel, I thought it would be time to put Lauren Sloane to rest. Vance and Hetty are arranging a meeting with the US State Department to smooth out any issues."

"What are your plans?"

"I've got a life here that I don't intend on leaving," Tali answered. "I would like to eventually return to Israel to visit my father. I don't think I have to worry about anyone targeting me."

Director Vance overlooked the bullpen and observed Tali talking to Tim. "Miss David, State is ready to see you in MTAC."

"On my way, director," Tali replied.

* * *

With the Mossad mole caught and dealt with, Tony and Ziva had a chance to enjoy their last day in Tel Aviv together before flying back to DC. They had said their goodbyes to Eli, Malachi, and Liat before sightseeing.

By the time they returned to the hotel, the two could not keep their eyes, nor their hands, off of each other. The entire day, Ziva had thought about all that has happened to her over the past week. Her sister was alive, at the cost of her mother. Her life had been a pawn in a blind chess match between Eli David and Tzachi Noir.

No one knew, however, the impact that Anthony DiNozzo would bring to the mix. He had become her emotional rock, offering his embrace, even if she didn't realize she needed it. There was an unspoken bond of trust between these partners. Tonight, Ziva looked into her partner's eyes and saw the white hot flame of passion in them. She knew that that same passion was burning within her.

Before the partners could quench their tension, Tony noticed a small bag on the dresser, with a card addressed to both of them. He started by opening the envelope as Ziva looked at him with longing eyes. "'We thought the two of you would get a kick out of this. Be sure to save some for when you get home. Signed, Malachi and Liat.'" Tony looked in the bag and pulled out two tins of honey dust.

"I seem to remember that it is your favorite erotic gift," Ziva growled as she grabbed one of the tins.

Tony ran his fingers through Ziva's hair as he planted his lips gently upon hers. "I haven't bought honey dust for a long time. I decided to save it for a _very_ special woman."

* * *

Ziva and Tony returned home Tuesday afternoon. To their surprise, it was not a member of the team that met them at the airport. It was, however, part of their family. "_Shalom_, Ziva." Tali stated. "I see you two have had a good flight."

"Any flight on a Gulfstream is a good flight," Tony quipped.

"Judging by the glow I'm seeing on the two of you, you also joined the 'mile high' club." Both Tony and Ziva turned red. "That's what I thought," Tali answered as she opened her car's trunk. As Tony loaded the suitcases, Tali continued talking. "I heard you played basketball at Ohio State."

"I did," Tony noted.

"Don't be mad at this Jayhawk when we beat the Buckeyes this coming Saturday."

"I do not think I have heard of this Jay Hawk." Ziva added.

"It's the mascot of my alma mater, the University of Kansas," Tali responded. "_Eight_ straight conference championships, DiNozzo. They play in Columbus on Saturday."

"I'd love to watch the game with you," Tony said, "and I know it will be a great game. However, I'm expecting my dad this weekend."

"I know about Ziva's strained relationship with our father," Tali noted, "and your strained relationship with your father. The two of you need to spend time together mending fences. So, I won't tease you too hard, for now."

* * *

Tony and Ziva had the afternoon off to decompress before returning to the Navy Yard on Wednesday. That evening at 6:00, Tony heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Tali on the other side. "I didn't expect to see you so soon," Tony noted, "and I didn't expect you to find my apartment. I've never invited anyone into my apartment, not even Ziva."

"I've got my own way of gathering intelligence on you," Tali teased. As she was commenting, Tony noticed that she was wearing a blue Kansas sweatshirt. "I figured we'd get together for a little warm up before Saturday's game. I see you've got your Buckeye gear on." Tali noted. "Hope you don't mind flipping between games."

"Or," Tony noted, "There's a sports bar down the block, we could watch both games at the same time."

"You really aren't one for having company at your place," Tali noted. She looked around the apartment. "Despite your jocular attitude, and your close friends at work, deep down, it seems, you are a lonely boy. I know you've started to come out of your shell, but someday, you're going to have to ditch that shell completely."

"What are you, a psychiatrist?" Tony inquired.

"No, I'm just your partner's sister." Tali noticed the baby grand piano in the main living room. "You play?"

"Once in a while," Tony noted. "I haven't had the chance to do so lately."

Tali played a quick scale, starting at middle C. "I see you keep it well-maintained. One of these days, you need to play for your family."

* * *

***foof***

_You know, I'm surprised that I hadn't seen a intimate scene between Tony and Ziva that involved a little call back to Season 2's "SWAK." Well, now I've written one ;)_

_And, since I am an alumni of the University of Kansas, I had to drop a few KU references in there._

_NOTE added 12/31/12: Kansas and Ohio State played each other on Saturday, December 22nd. I originally written it so that Tali had purchased (with McGee's help) three tickets to the game. However, "You Better Watch Out" indicates that the team was working that weekend (and, of course, DiNozzo Senior was in town). Although I've pretty much gone A/U on this series, I'd like to keep as much of what the ***paid*** writers have created in is as possible. Thus, a re-write of the ending was in order._

_Also, I thought about adding some references to Newtown. However, I quickly determined that it wasn't feasible, as Ziva and Tony were in Dubai, and the rest of the team was penned up in the conference room (with the cone of silence turned on) It will, however, be a plot element in an upcoming story._


End file.
